Chauwer
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Moment de détente. Simple petit moment de détente légèrement perturbé. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire...


_Ooouuyeaaah ! J'ai enfin réussis à écrire quelque chose de court ! \o/_  
_Mmbon, étant donné que je suis noyé par le boulot, disons que ça à un peu aidé à faire un piti one-shot... pour ceux qui se sont égaré ici, j'espère que ce petit truc vous plaira ! ^^_

_Ecrit entre 7h et 7h30 du mat, siouplé !... juste avant d'allé en cours, en fait X)_  
_Comment ça vous vous en foutez de ma vie ? Bah... bonnes lectures néanmoins bande de gens !_

* * *

L'eau lui faisait du bien. Cela lui permettait de détendre ses muscles si souvent contractés par l'adrénaline du combat. Hisoka releva des mèches de cheveux qui lui étaient tombé devant les yeux pour les lisser sur son crâne, offrant son visage au jet de douche en prenant plaisir à sentir la chaleur de l'eau glisser sur son corps. Même ici, entouré de dizaines de personnes d'un potentiel combatif bien supérieur à la moyenne, Hisoka trouvait le temps de se détendre et de profiter de choses simples.

Un lent sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres : après tout, ce n'était pas comme si un seul membre de la brigade fantôme avait la moindre chance de l'atteindre. Ils étaient fort, certes, mais ils leur manquaient la sournoiserie calculatrice. Cette même sournoiserie qui faisait qu'Hisoka était toujours confiant, car il connaissait déjà tous les événements futurs avant même qu'ils ne se produisent. Enfin… presque tous.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit soudain en amenant une brise glaciale dans la chaleur de la pièce. Hisoka fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête dans la direction de cette dissonance qui venait de briser le plaisir langoureux qu'il passait en compagnie des nuages de vapeurs et des filets d'eau. Mais les pulsions meurtrières qui allaient déferlé sur le malheureux se mutèrent soudain en palpitations désordonnés quand Hisoka discerna dans la bué de la pièce un manteau noir surmonté de fourrure. Mais ce qui excita plus encore les cellules du magicien furent les deux billes sombres qui le fixaient intensément. Les yeux noirs du chef de la brigade, toujours impénétrables, immenses, insondables, étaient en ce moment rivés sur lui. Hisoka se retourna complètement vers son chef en posant une main sur ses hanches, constatant avec un plaisir malsain que Kuroro n'avait apparemment pas envie de juste tourner les talons et refermer la porte derrière lui.

̶ La vue vous plait ?

̶ C'est ma salle de bain, ici.

Hisoka leva un sourcil faussement surpris.

̶ Vraiment ? Vous vouliez prendre une douche ? Il y a assez de place pour deux, vous savez…

̶ Je te donne trois minutes pour sortir d'ici. Si d'ici trois minutes tu n'es pas sortie de cette douche, je m'occuperais de ton cas.

̶ Ouuh, c'est effrayant, ça.

Le sourire malsain ainsi que le regard palpitant d'excitation du magicien ne vinrent pas appuyer la véracité de sa dernière phrase, mais Kuroro savait qu'une de ses menaces n'était jamais prise à la légère. Même quand il s'agissait d'Hisoka.

Il s'en retourna donc en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant le magicien dans son bain de vapeur avec trois minutes pour sortir de la douche. Le sourire d'Hisoka s'accentua. Le chef de la brigade n'avait pas précisé s'il devait sortir de la pièce ni même s'il devait se rhabiller… cela pourrait être intéressant d'accueillir le ténébreux chef dans son habit d'Adam. Après tout, Kuroro n'avait tout simplement pas pu ne pas voir ce qui s'était considérablement levé en sa présence chez le magicien, celui-ci n'ayant absolument rien fait pour le cacher.

Il voulait Kuroro. Il voulait sa force. Il voulait affronter ses techniques, mettre au défit son esprit… il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. La patience avait finis par échauffer chaque parcelle de son système nerveux et son adrénaline réagissait au quart de tour dès que l'aura ténébreuse du chef se faisait sentir.

Hisoka présenta de nouveau son visage au jet de douche, ne se pressant pas pour sortir de sous cette fontaine d'eau chaude.

Avec un peu de chance, si Kuroro revenait et le voyait encore à se délecter sous sa douche, peut-être lui octroierait-il le privilège d'un combat.

Un seul. Un petit.

C'est tout ce qui lui faudrait pour diminuer un peu l'adrénaline qui le submergeait dès qu'il croisait le regard de jais de ce démon.

Si jamais le patron avait pour réel objectif de le punir au combat, il sentait qu'une nouvelle douche serait alors d'actualité.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir poisseux.

Surtout au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

* * *

Fiiiiiinnnn ! ^o^


End file.
